Memory loss is one of the most prevalent problems associated with aging. Memory skills training programs have been effective in improving some aspects of memory functioning but the effects show limited transfer across tasks and they are short-lived. A growing body of evidence indicates that successful functioning requires not only skills, but also self-conceptions that foster effective use of these skills. The proposed research attempts to increase the generalizability of memory training across tasks and time through cognitive restructuring of self-conceptions of memory. Self-conceptions of memory include a set of beliefs concerning one's memory capabilities; the degree to which one can exercise control over one's memory; and whether aging results in irreversible memory loss. Using an experimental intervention design, young and elderly adults will be randomly assigned to memory training, cognitive restructuring, memory training with cognitive restructuring, a practice control group, or a no-contact control group. Cognitive restructuring focuses on instilling adaptive beliefs including greater perceived control and more functional attributional patterns regarding memory. The group receiving both cognitive restructuring and memory is expected to show greater transfer across memory tasks and more sustained effects than the memory training alone. This group is also expected to show the most adaptive changes in self-conceptions of memory, and these benefits are expected to be greater for the elderly than for the young. The information gained from this research will not only be useful for designing effective interventions to enhance memory functioning, but will also clarify the motivational and self-appraisal mechanisms involved in memory dysfunctions associated with aging. The long-term aim is to develop strategies for remediation and prevention of memory impairment, by addressing both memory ability and self- conception factors that govern memory performance.